With the development of display screen technologies for electronic devices, high screen-to-body ratio and even full screens are increasingly favored by users. For example, the screen-to-body ratio of the smartphone is becoming higher and higher, such that more display content is provided to the users within the same body size, and thus the smartphone having the high screen-to-body ratio is sought after by the users.
However, certain component, such as a camera, needs to be arranged at a front side of the electronic device, and is configured to perform, for example, face recognition when unlocking the electronic device, selfie, or the like. The component will occupy a certain amount of structural space, and hence the conventional electronic devices having the high screen-to-body ratio generally require a black notch on top of the front screen glass to arrange the component, i.e., a notch screen. Therefore, certain display space will be squeezed out, and the screen-to-body ratio has not yet reached the user's expectations.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.